Secretos de Familia
by PadmeGreene
Summary: ModernAU. Jon sintió su corazón paralizarse, rogando a los Dioses de que lo que estaba leyendo no fuera verdad. De seguro era una cruel broma. Su padre jamás podría haberle ocultado eso. ¿Su padre?
1. Jon

**_Disclaimer: No poseo Game of Thrones o A Song of Ice and Fire, tampoco los personajes que use en esta historia. Todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin y también de D &D. Yo solo hago esto por mera diversión._**

.

.

.

\- ¡Niños!¡Despierten! - gritó Catelyn desde la cocina.

Los jóvenes rezongaron al escuchar su voz. Lo mejor de un sábado era dormir hasta tarde, pero aparentemente eso no estaba en los planes de la señora Stark. La mujer subió las escaleras y volvió a llamar a cada uno de los niños.

Jon y Sansa fueron los primeros en despertar, sabiendo que hacer esperar a Catelyn la enfurecería y nadie, en verdad nadie, querría eso. Minutos después siguió Rickon, quien desbordaba de energía para esa hora de la mañana. Los últimos fueron Arya y Bran, los cuales parecían muertos en vida. La joven incluso tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, seguramente por quedarse con su celular hasta altas horas de la noche.

La mujer ordenó que se vistieran rápidamente ya que era día de limpieza. Todos comenzaron a protestar, en especial Arya y Sansa. Su madre las interrumpió de inmediato y ambas no tuvieron otra opción que obedecer.

Unos minutos después todos bajaron a la cocina, donde Cat había preparado el desayuno, lo cual hizo poner de buen humor a la menor de sus hijas. Cuando preguntaron por su padre, ella respondió que Ned debía atender asuntos urgentes de la oficina, lo cual no fue sorpresa para ninguno de los niños que su padre siguiera trabajando incluso un sábado.

Todos desayunaron alegres hasta que la mujer comenzó a repartir las tareas. Conociendo que Arya y Rickon probablemente harían estragos juntos, decidió que Sansa y el niño se encargarían del garaje, deshaciéndose de todo lo que no fuera necesario. Arya, por otro parte, debería limpiar la sala de estar con su madre. Por último, Jon y Bran serían los encargados del sótano. Cuando el adolescente protestó, su hermano lo animó diciendo que ese era un trabajo de hombres. No fue de gran ayuda, pero Bran obedeció de todos modos.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, todos comenzaron con su trabajo. Rickon y Sansa se instalaron en el garaje, el cual era un total desastre que solo podía compararse con el sótano. Algunas de las herramientas estaban desordenadas en la mesa de trabajo y el polvo en el suelo era demasiado. La muchacha pelirroja tuvo el doble de trabajo al lidiar con su hermano quien a medida que limpiaba, encontraba algo de su interés y lo llevaba a su habitación, arruinando todo lo que habían avanzado.

Por otra parte, podían escucharse los regaños de Catelyn hacia Arya, que en su aburrimiento no dejaba de molestar a su madre. Si no era por la música alta que la joven había puesto, era porque no hacía su trabajo con esmero. Cada cierta cantidad de minutos, alguno de los otros niños iba a verlas solo para que la situación no se saliera de control, aunque eso no quitaba que miraran el asunto con diversión.

En lo más recóndito del hogar, Jon y Bran apilaban e inspeccionaban cajas en el sótano, muchas estaban llenas de polvo y otras simplemente se encontraban vacías, lo cual hizo reconocer a ambos que la limpieza era necesaria.

Bran se encargó de ordenar las cajas de una parte del lugar mientras que Jon se encargó de las que estaban debajo de la escalera de entrada. El niño había puesto música en su celular, que lograba disimular un poco las peleas de su madre y su hermana escaleras arriba, y de esa forma ambos trabajaban rápidamente.

Mientras hacía a un lado los grandes bultos de cajas, Jon encontró una de ellas abierta. Cuando intentó moverla, unas fotografías en el interior llamaron su atención. La abrió y revisó esas imágenes, en las cuales reconoció en muchas de ellas a su tía Lyanna, a la que había visto pocas veces en fotografías anteriormente. Su padre rara vez hablaba de ella y cuando lo hacía, la tristeza se apoderaba de su voz, por lo tanto, no era un tema muy abordado en la familia. Jon debía reconocer que Arya se parecía mucho a ella. Ambas eran realmente hermosas.

Había más imágenes debajo de esas, algunas de las cuales capturaban a Lyanna junto a un hombre más alto que su ella, guapo y de cabello rubio platinado, alguien a quien definitivamente jamás había visto en su vida. La sonrisa de la mujer era brillante y feliz al igual que la de su acompañante.

El muchacho quiso dejar aquellas fotografías y seguir con su trabajo, pero la curiosidad ganó y continuó revolviendo el contenido de la caja. Encontró una serie de cartas, en las cuales figuraba como destinatario su padre, Ned Stark, y en todas ellas el remitente era Rhaegar Targaryen, cuyo nombre le resultaba conocido. Los Targaryen y los Stark eran familias amigas, pero hace varios años que estaban distanciadas. Abrió una de ellas y comenzó a leer un fragmento de la misma:

 _"Ned,_

 _Sé que tu familia está realmente enfadada conmigo, y no puedo culparlos. Sé que tu padre y tu hermano probablemente quieran matarme. Pero no dejaré a tu hermana sola en esto. Ese bebé también es mi hijo y no planeo ocultarlo._

 _Es mi culpa y no quiero que el niño pague el precio. He deshonrado a ambas familias y deseo reparar mis errores. Lo único que pido es volver a ver a Lyanna nuevamente y tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella._

 _Solo deseo traer paz de regreso._

 _Por favor, responde lo antes posible._

 _Rhaegar."_

Jon quedó boquiabierto ante el contenido de la carta. Por lo que acababa de leer, su tía estuvo embarazada hace varios años y Rhaegar Targaryen era el padre del niño. Su padre jamás había mencionado que tenían algún primo por parte de los Stark. Su tío Brandon había muerto hace años en un accidente y su tío Benjen nunca se casó o tuvo una pareja estable como para haber engendrado niños.

Entonces su pregunta fue: ¿qué ocurrió con ese bebé?

Cuando estaba a punto de seguir leyendo otra carta, Bran lo llamó y Jon lo observó con desconcierto.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el hermano más joven, preocupado por el muchacho.

-Sí, lo siento- respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza para concentrarse- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ayúdame a mover estas cajas. Son realmente pesadas.

Jon dejó lo suyo y lo ayudó. Aquello en verdad pesaba demasiado, incluso para él. Luego de eso siguió con el resto de las cajas que estaban en su parte del sótano, pero dejó la que guardaba las cartas a un lado para luego seguir leyendo. Sentía que no debía entrometerse, pero la curiosidad y la interrogante de que había ocurrido con ese bebé carcomían su mente.

.

.

.

En la cena, el joven Stark no mencionó nada respecto a las cartas. Permaneció en silencio como siempre lo hacía, pero por dentro moría por preguntar sobre su tía, Rhaegar Targaryen y el bebé que ambos aparentemente habían tenido.

Mientras todos siguieron con sus asuntos, como Arya y Sansa, quienes saldrían con sus parejas, él se retiró a su habitación. Sacó la caja debajo de su cama y tomó una de las cartas al azar. Todas estaban destinadas a su padre. En una de ellas Rhaegar expresaba su pésame a Ned por la pérdida de su hermano Brandon. Y en cada escrito, él manifestaba su deseo de ver a Lyanna.

De pronto, las fechas de las cartas saltaban varios meses hasta la última de ellas, días después de que su tía muriera. Jon la leyó en silencio.

 _"Ned,_

 _Supe que el bebé es un niño. He oído que Lyanna lo ha llamado Jon. Es un hermoso nombre en verdad. Incluso supe que es muy parecido a ella, con su cabello y que incluso tiene sus ojos._

 _Aun me atormenta no haber ido a su entierro. En verdad la amaba, Ned. Realmente lo hacía, y no hay día en que no sienta que la culpa de todo lo que ocurrió haya sido mía, porque en verdad lo es._

 _Sé que has pedido su custodia. No deseo que lo alejes. Háblale de mí, por favor. Hazle saber que deseo que esté conmigo, que deseo conocerlo. Háblale de cómo su madre y yo esperábamos por él. Hazle saber que tan importante era para nosotros."_

Jon sintió su corazón paralizarse, rogando a los Dioses de que lo que estaba leyendo no fuera verdad. De seguro era una cruel broma. Su padre jamás podría haberle ocultado eso. Volvió a leer la carta una y otra vez, aun sin creerlo. Rhaegar no dejaba de expresar sus disculpas y que deseaba conocer al niño.

El ambiente de su habitación comenzó a tornarse insoportable para él, necesitaba salir de allí urgentemente. Abolló la carta entre sus manos y la arrojó al otro lado del lugar. Empezó a caminar en la alcoba de un lado a otro, como si fuera un tigre enjaulado, las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, tomó su abrigo, la caja y las cartas del suelo, y luego salió del cuarto. Hizo su camino rápidamente hasta la puerta trasera, con cuidado de no llamar la atención de nadie, pues en verdad no estaba de humor para entablar una conversación.

Deambuló varias calles con la caja en manos, furioso y herido. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos de una vez y hablar con alguien. Supo que la elección más apropiada sería su mejor amigo Sam, él quizás sabría que hacer o por lo menos lograría aplacar su furia. Seguramente estaría en su casa jugando videojuegos como todos los sábados por la noche.

Caminó las calles restantes hacia la mansión Tarly, sin sentir cansancio alguno en sus piernas gracias a la adrenalina del momento. Lo recibió la madre de Sam, Melessa, tan amable y amorosa como siempre. En verdad apreciaba a esa señora.

Se dirigió al dormitorio de su amigo y no se equivocó respecto a los videojuegos. Él ni siquiera sintió su presencia.

-Sam- exclamó Jon, pero el muchacho rollizo no se inmutó- Amigo- dijo sin obtener resultados- ¡Sam! - gritó, desconectando el televisor. El joven Tarly quedó paralizado observando la pantalla, sin reaccionar hasta que fue consciente de su amigo junto a él.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - cuestionó indignado. Jon prácticamente lanzó hacia Sam la caja que llevaba, él lo miró sin entender lo que ocurría. El muchacho dejó el comando del juego en la pequeña mesa frente a él, y tomó el paquete con cuidado.

-Toda mi vida es una mentira, Sam- gritó el hombre caminando de lado a lado en el cuarto- Lee estas cartas. Mira todo esto- dijo tomando las fotografías, ya perdiendo completamente la calma.

-Espera, Jon. Solo…cálmate. – respondió sin saber cómo controlar a su amigo. Observó las imágenes con cuidado, pero no pudo reconocer a ninguna de las personas allí- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Él- dijo señalando al hombre rubio de la fotografía- Él es Rhaegar Targaryen, y ella es mi tía Lyanna. O eso es lo que creía hasta esta mañana.

Mientras más avanzaba la conversación, menos es lo que entendía el joven Tarly. Comenzó a leer las cartas dirigidas a Ned Stark. En la primera de ellas, pudo comprender que Lyanna Stark estaba embarazada y que Rhaegar era el padre del niño. Entonces el muchacho, sumando las palabras de su amigo, comenzó a atar cabos. Jon acercó otra carta hacia él y al leer las primeras líneas, sintió un nudo en el estómago, ahora entendiendo las razones de su furia y dolor.

El joven Stark se sentó junto a él, con la cabeza entre sus manos. Sam continuó analizando el resto de la carta, la cual databa de hace dieciocho años atrás, la misma edad de Jon. Todo concordaba ahora sin lugar a dudas.

-Por lo tanto, tu padre te ha mentido toda tu vida- llegó Sam a la conclusión final, pronunciando finalmente las palabras que Jon aun no podía asimilar. Él solo asintió a su amigo, la mirada en sus ojos demostrando no solo dolor, sino también desconcierto- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? ¿Robb? ¿Arya?

-No- negó completamente, observando las fotografías de Lyanna como si estuviera buscando respuestas. Sam dejó las cartas nuevamente en la caja, intentando pensar una forma de ayudar a su amigo.

-Debes decirles. Ellos podrían ayudarte- comentó, siendo una de las pocas ideas que tenía en mente- O tal vez, habla con tu padre de una vez por todas y descubre toda la verdad.

Jon lo miró, asintiendo levemente, aunque Sam estaba seguro de que él no sabía qué hacer.

-Gracias, Sam- dijo el muchacho, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Se colocó de pie y comenzó a guardar todo el papelerío dentro de la caja que había traído consigo.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres- ofreció el joven como alternativa- Sé que probablemente no quieras volver a tu casa y… aquí tengo pizza y videojuegos. Además, mi madre no tendrá problema en que tú te quedes aquí. No es como si fuera la primera vez que duermes en esta casa y mi madre en verdad te adora y…

-Sí, Sam. Lo entiendo- respondió Jon deteniendo el palabrerío de su amigo. Sonrió, agradeciendo internamente a los Dioses por su idea- Muchas gracias.

-Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? -dijo el muchacho, intentando subirle el ánimo.

El joven Stark solo asintió, sin saber que más decir. Ahora que estaba calmado y en control de sus pensamientos, lo más sabio sería permanecer allí, por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. Mañana hablaría con su padre, o tal vez con Robb o Arya. Todo dependería de su ánimo.

Aun no podía comprender las razones de encubrir aquella verdad. Toda su vida pensó que solo era un bastardo, el resultado de un desliz de Ned Stark. Él jamás hizo diferencia con alguno de sus hermanos, intentando que se sintiera cómodo en su hogar. Eso explicaría porque Catelyn siempre fue amable con él, tratándolo como un hijo más.

Sam conectó el otro comando a la consola y se lo acercó, indicando que el juego estaba a punto de comenzar. Jon lo tomó y se preparó, dejando de lado sus pensamientos, sabiendo que el día que le esperaba mañana sería muy largo.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hello! Este es mi primer fic multi-chapter. Como obviamente leyeron, en esta Modern AU Jon descubre quienes son sus verdaderos padres. Establecí algunas diferencias importantes, como que Catelyn haya sido buena con él desde el primer momento, al igual que Sansa. Los próximos capítulos serán publicados desde los puntos de vista de los distintos miembros de la familia: Arya, Robb, Sansa, Bran, Rickon, etc..._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esto. Dejen reviews por favor, que son realmente necesarios para seguir escribiendo y creciendo._**

 ** _Denisse._**


	2. Jon II

**_Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire o Game of Thrones no me pertenecen, tampoco ninguno de los personajes que use en esta historia. Todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin._**

.

.

.

Era domingo por la mañana cuando Jon despertó. Había dormido toda la noche en el cómodo sofá de Sam, sin ruido alguno que pudiera interrumpir su sueño. Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Mojó su cara con agua fría para terminar de despertarse. Observó su rostro en el espejo y relajó su cuerpo, sintiendo que un camión había pasado sobre él.

Volvió a la habitación y echó un vistazo a su teléfono, viendo que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de su padre, una de Catelyn y dos de Arya. Incluso había recibido llamadas de Robb. Con el cansancio del día anterior no pudo oír ninguna de ellas. Seguramente estarían preocupados en ese momento.

Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, decidiendo sus pasos a partir de ahora. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentar a su padre, enfrentar la verdad por más dolorosa que fuera, no solo para él, sino para todos. El precio de la verdad en ese momento significaba el dolor.

Repentinamente escuchó a Sam quejándose por los rayos de sol que golpeaban en su cara. Jon rio al oírlo y negó con su cabeza. Se calzó sus zapatos deportivos y caminó en dirección a su amigo.

-Sam, despierta- lo llamó. El muchacho rezongó de nuevo y Jon arrojó una almohada sobre él. El joven Tarly abrió sus ojos y miró el reloj de su despertador.

-Por los Dioses, Jon. Son las 9 AM -gritó, sentándose en su cama, refregándose los ojos. Una vez clara su vista observó a su amigo, quien miraba por la ventana sin un punto fijo, sumido totalmente en sus pensamientos- ¿Qué harás ahora, Jon?

-Hablaré con mi padre y aclararé todo esto. No puedo seguir esperando.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-Lo estoy, Sam. Debo irme.

-Suerte, amigo.

Jon solo lo observó y sonrió, agradeciendo su apoyo.

.

.

.

Sujetó la perilla. Antes de entrar, tomó un profundo respiro, reuniendo el coraje suficiente para lo que se avecinaba. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, observando si alguien se encontraba cerca en ese momento. Caminó hacia la cocina, encontrando allí a Ned, Cat y sus hermanos.

\- ¡Jon! -exclamó de inmediato Rickon al verlo, corriendo hacia él, abrazándose a sus piernas.

-Hey, pequeño. ¿Cómo te encuentras? - respondió, tratando de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, revolviendo su cabello.

El resto de sus hermanos lo observaban aliviados de verlo nuevamente en casa, al igual que Catelyn. Ned, por otro lado, solo mantenía un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué no contestabas tus llamadas? -cuestionó Arya preocupada- ¿Cómo pudiste salir de aquí sin que nadie te viera?

-Lo siento. No debí irme sin avisar- su hermana lo reprendió con la mirada y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo, pero igualmente aceptó sus disculpas.

Jon sonrió ligeramente y la rodeó con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sostenía la caja que contenía las cartas. Cuando se acercó más a la familia, Bran y Sansa le dieron un corto abrazo, mientras que la pelirroja era quien avisaba a Robb de que él había llegado a casa.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó la joven Stark, percibiendo en la mirada de Jon que quería decir algo.

-Sí, yo…- su voz carraspeó, intentando que las palabras salieran de su boca. Entonces se dirigió a Ned- Padre, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ¿A solas?

Todos lo observaron con sorpresa, creándose una especie de tensión en el lugar. Catelyn lo miró con temor y antes de poder hablar, Ned se levantó de su silla. Asintió hacia Jon, dejando la mesa y le indicó que lo siguiera hacia su oficina. Los niños y la mujer solo se quedaron allí sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?- dijo Bran preguntando finalmente lo que todos pensaban.

Jon caminó junto a Eddard en completo silencio, meditando en una forma de comenzar la conversación. Dentro de la oficina, un cuarto de aspecto elegante con una gran biblioteca, Jon se acomodó en el asiento frente al escritorio de su padre. Este último, por su parte, se sentó en su gran sillón, observándolo, obviamente esperando a que hablara.

El muchacho tomó la caja en sus manos, de la cual no se separó en ningún momento, y la colocó sobre sus piernas. Sin saber cómo comenzar, retiró la tapa de la caja y sacó un par de cartas del interior junto con las fotografías de Lyanna y Rhaegar. Notó como su padre se tensó al ver todos esos documentos, sus ojos expresando temor a lo que diría.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Ayer fue día de limpieza. Catelyn nos envió a Bran y a mí al sótano. Fue allí donde las encontré- respondió señalando las cartas- ¿Es verdad todo lo que dicen? - su voz sonó entrecortada, amenazando con quebrarse- ¿Ella es mi madre?

Ned tomó los escritos, leyéndolos con cuidado. Al ver la fotografía de su hermana, Jon vió cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban, pero volvió a dejarlas frente a él, tomando un largo respiro. Colocó una mano en su mentón, pensando en lo que diría, pero las palabras no llegaban a él.

-Es verdad- respondió finalmente luego de unos minutos en un tono firme y serio.

Ese fue el momento en el que Jon sintió un nudo en el estómago, que su mundo se venía abajo. Sus ojos se empañaron, pero pasó su mano por ellos para que ninguna lágrima cayera. Ned aún seguía observándolo, aunque ahora con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Por qué?- logró decir con la voz quebrada- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?

El hombre pensó su respuesta, Jon lo supo por su mirada de concentración, pero tardó en responder.

-Cuando supimos que Lyanna estaba embarazada, todo comenzó a descontrolarse. Mi padre estaba realmente furioso con ella- la voz de Ned tartamudeó un poco- Era joven, solo tenía dieciocho años como tú. Todos pensamos que Rhaegar se había aprovechado de ella, en especial tu tío Brandon.

Jon escuchaba cada palabra con atención. Diferente era escucharlo de su parte que leerlo en las cartas.

-Cuando Bran murió, las cosas se hicieron mucho más complicadas. Lyanna escapó junto con Rhaegar al tiempo. Todos buscamos por ella- recordó Ned observando la fotografía de su hermana- Ella estaba en Dorne cuando la encontramos, en el hospital.

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Jon corrían una tras otra para ese momento, ya sin tratar de ocultarlas. A medida que el viejo Stark narraba lo que había ocurrido, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Lyanna había entrado en trabajo de parto. Estuve junto a ella toda la noche- él volvió su mirada a Jon, observándolo fijamente a los ojos, transmitiendo todo lo que sentía- Cuando te tuvo en sus brazos, su sonrisa fue tan brillante. Olvidó todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Al mirarte, decidió que tu nombre sería Jon. Rio al sentirte junto a ella. Unos minutos después, todo comenzó a complicarse. Había perdido mucha sangre.

El joven estaba muy concentrado en la historia, pero ya no podía observar a su padre. El relato era demasiado fuerte, mucha información de repente para su gusto.

-Ella luchó, pero no pudo lograrlo. Antes de morir me hizo prometer que cuidaría de ti. Yo acepté, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella.

Jon miró a su padre. La tristeza en su rostro era tan evidente. No estaba apenado solamente por su hermana, sino por la gran verdad que ocultó durante tanto tiempo. En ese momento no sabía si estar enfadado con él, pero aun no podía entender porque había mentido toda su vida.

-¿Dónde estaba Rhaegar en ese momento?- preguntó, esa duda rondando en su cabeza durante todo el relato.

-Fuera del país. Cuando supo sobre la muerte de tu madre casi enloquece, pero aun así no apareció a su funeral.

El muchacho no sabía qué hacer con toda esa información. Había un gran drama detrás de su nacimiento, mucho dolor. No podía procesar tanto en ese momento. Dejó la caja que tenía sobre sus piernas en el escritorio de Ned y se colocó de pie. Necesitaba estar solo y alejarse de él.

Caminó fuera de la habitación, su padre no trató de detenerlo. Salió de allí e hizo su camino hacia el patio trasero. Catelyn pasó a su lado cuando él se marchaba y se percató de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Trató de detenerlo, pero ni siquiera la notó.

Se sentó bajo el gran roble en el jardín, apoyando su cabeza contra el árbol. Su boca estaba seca, no podía decir nada en ese momento. Las palabras de su padre. No, su tío. Sus palabras golpeaban su cabeza como un martillo, resonando una y otra vez. Toda su vida había sido una mentira, una gran y dolorosa mentira.

Resultaba ser que su padre jamás había engañado a Catelyn, que su madre no era una mujer cualquiera, que él no era un bastardo Stark. Aún tenía miles de preguntas en su mente, pero no podía pronunciarlas. No podía lidiar con más en ese instante.

Estuvo un buen rato bajo el roble, pensando, meditando, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Oyó unos pasos acercándose, Cat se detuvo junto a él, observándolo con preocupación. Bajó a su altura, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Jon…- comenzó ella, pero él la interrumpió.

-Necesito estar solo, Cat -respondió, sus ojos rojos e hinchados fueron suficiente para expresar lo que sentía.

La mujer falló en su intento de consolarlo. No supo que más decir, solamente asintió y se marchó de allí dejando a Jon solo con sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews, que son el alimento de los autores. El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Ned.

Gracias.

Denisse.


	3. Ned

_**Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire y Game of Thrones no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin y D &D.**_

 _ **N/A: Quiero recordar que en esta historia Cat va a ser mucho más amorosa con Jon, por lo tanto parecerá que es OOC.**_

.

.

.

Ned estaba solo en su oficina cuando Catelyn apareció. Aun se encontraba sentado en su escritorio observando las cartas y las fotografías de su hermana. Su esposa entró al cuarto silenciosamente y llamó su atención. Él levantó su vista hacia ella, la tristeza era dueña de su expresión.

-Ned, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-Él lo sabe, Cat.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

El hombre acercó las cartas hacia ella y comprendió de inmediato. Ella lanzó un gemido de dolor y llevó una mano a su rostro lamentándose. Se sentó en una de las sillas junto al escritorio, sintiéndose mareada de repente. La agonía en Ned creció aún más al verla, sabiendo que esa era una pequeña parte de todo el dolor que vendría.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? - susurró.

-Halló las cartas de Rhaegar en el sótano. Así es cómo lo supo. - dijo secamente.

Ned supo que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría. Estuvo esperándolo por dieciocho años. Fue su error ocultar la verdad por tanto tiempo y en ese momento lo supo con seguridad. Solo había dañado a su hijo y a su familia.

Observó a Cat mientras ella leía las cartas, lágrimas de llanto cayendo una tras otra en su rostro. Los fantasmas del pasado no volvían a aparecer solo para él, sino también para su amada. Cuando su hermana desapareció hace años, ella ayudó en su búsqueda todo lo que pudo, al tiempo en que cuidaba de Robb. Su esposa fue su gran sostén en aquel momento y Ned todavía se preguntaba que hubiera sido de él si ella no hubiera estado allí. Probablemente habría entrado en la locura.

Las palabras de su hermana resonaban en su cabeza. " _Prométemelo, Ned. Promételo_ ". El momento en el que ella murió aun le traía pesadillas. El sonido de sus gritos y el recuerdo de ver cómo ella se desangraba mientras sostenía al bebé en sus brazos se repetían una y otra vez en sus sueños, en especial los días que siguieron a la muerte de Lyanna.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntó su esposa con la voz quebrada.

Eddard lo pensó durante un tiempo, pues obviamente su mente se encontraba en blanco. Jon había descubierto todo por sí solo lamentablemente. Él ya le había dicho lo que ocurrió el día que nació. No sabía que sería lo siguiente.

Catelyn le tendió su mano y él la sujetó fuerte. Su toque le tranquilizó e hizo saber que estaba allí para él.

\- ¿Dónde está Jon? - preguntó Ned.

-Está sentado en el patio junto al roble. - La mujer se limpió una lágrima de los ojos. - Traté de hablar con él, pero ya sabes…

Ned asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería. Jon probablemente no querría conversar con nadie, y no podía culparlo. Seguramente lo odiaba en ese momento. Tal vez todos lo odiarían cuando supieran la verdad. Por los Dioses, se odiaba a sí mismo en aquel instante. Catelyn y Benjen tuvieron razón en aquel tiempo al decir que debía ser sincero con el chico desde pequeño. ¿Pero cómo podía decirle a un niño qué su padre había engañado a su esposa y a su familia por su madre? ¿Cómo podría decirle a un simple niño que su madre había muerto el mismo día que nació?

La mujer se colocó de pie y rodeó el escritorio, acercándose y abrazándolo. Sus delgados brazos eran tan reconfortantes en ese momento. Ned se sentía muy poco digno de su cariño y amor.

Ella soportó durante años que hablaran a sus espaldas, soportó todas las ironías y bromas de las demás personas que hablaban sobre ella y Jon, de cómo había sido engañada. Fue la madre de Jon desde el primer instante, lo trató como uno de sus hijos, sin distinción alguna. Ella fue la mejor madre que pudo tener. Y todo lo hizo por amor a él, por la memoria de su hermana.

Ned devolvió el abrazo, consolándose en él. Todo sería catastrófico a partir de allí y los secretos que tanto tiempo fueron guardados serían revelados. La verdad tocaba a su puerta y venía a cobrarse el precio por sus mentiras.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! Nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los follows, favs y reviews que realmente se agradecen.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Dejen su review.**

 **Denisse.**


	4. Catelyn

**_Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire y Game of Thrones no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin y D &D._**

.

.

.

Era ya entrada la tarde cuando Cat por fin salió de la oficina de su esposo. Sus ojos dolían de tantas lágrimas que había derramado. Por suerte nadie se encontraba cerca de allí. Se dirigió al baño a lavar su rostro, el agua fría actuando como un bálsamo para ella.

Cuando abandonó el cuarto, buscó a sus hijos, quienes se hallaban en la sala de estar prácticamente a los gritos. Todos voltearon sus cabezas al verla, solo Sansa y Bran notaron sus ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre.

Rickon se acercó a ella preguntando qué es lo que ocurría con Jon y por qué estaba tan triste. Su rostro inocente expresaba la preocupación del niño, al igual que todos sus hermanos. Todos miraron expectantes a ella y no pudo brindarles una respuesta efectiva. No podía decirles la verdad en ese momento, y tampoco era algo que le correspondiera.

Su hija más joven, Arya, no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta y sin importarle nada abandonó el sofá, avanzando rápidamente hacia las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones. Cat la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera y a pesar de sus protestas y enojo, la mujer no dio su brazo a torcer, por lo que la chica no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Los hermanos no se dieron por vencidos al respecto, no dejaron de hacer preguntas. No soportando más la situación, Catelyn dio una de sus miradas frías, aquellas miradas que solo una madre puede lograr, que hizo que sus hijos obedecieran y dejaran de hablar.

De mala gana, dejaron la sala y se dispersaron por el hogar. Rickon, Bran y Arya comenzaron a usar su consola de videojuegos, la joven sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba en la pantalla del televisor. Cat supo que estaba muy preocupada por Jon, su lazo era más fuerte que con cualquier otro de sus hermanos. Sansa, por otra parte, se hallaba al lado de los muchachos, sin participar de los juegos. Se encontraba pensativa, obviamente sospechando que algo estaba ocurriendo.

La señora se retiró a la cocina y reprimió sus lágrimas, sufriendo en silencio. Sabía que cosas malas se acercaban y que su familia no volvería a ser la misma luego de que descubrieran la verdad sobre Jon.

Desde el primer momento, Cat insistió en decirle la verdad, a pesar de que fuera dura y lamentable. Y tuvo razón. Jon cargó durante muchos años el estigma de ser un bastardo. No importó que ella o Ned lo hubieran tratado como un hijo más, él siempre llevaría esa marca sobre él.

El lema de los Tully era _"Familia, deber, honor",_ y la familia siempre venía primero. Fueron dolorosas las veces que las personas se burlaron de ella debido a Jon. Pero lo soportó por él, por Ned y por Lyanna. Por el amor que sentía hacía ellos y su difunta cuñada.

Lyanna Stark fue una mujer única, incontrolable, pero realmente agradable. Siempre fue amable con ella. Aun podía recordar las bromas que solía hacer cuando ella y Ned habían comenzado a salir, tal y como Arya solo hacía hacerlo con Robb y Jeyne en un principio. A pesar de que disentían en muchas cosas, Lyanna y Cat fueron grandes amigas.

Cuando ella reveló que estaba embarazada de Robb, la joven fue la más emocionada al respecto. Amaba a su hijo y fue una gran tía el corto tiempo en el que vivió. Recordaba la noche en la que Lyanna confesó que esperaba un bebé, y también la furia de Rickard y Brandon al saber que Rhaegar era el padre. El rostro de la chica por primera vez había expresado miedo. Ned y Benjen fueron los más considerados con ella, aunque se encontraban ciertamente decepcionados.

Cat le brindó los mejores consejos durante el embarazo y el sentimiento de maternidad había creado un nuevo lazo entre ellas. Cuando Lyanna desapareció, todos la buscaron día y noche. Vio como Ned desesperaba por su hermana y perdía la razón al ver a su familia desmoronarse.

El momento más difícil fue saber sobre su muerte. Ned había partido a Dorne y no llamó durante dos días. Al volver a Winterfell con la noticia de que Lyanna se había ido, la joven loba Stark, los lamentos se multiplicaron en la mansión. Jamás había visto llorar a su marido, pero en cuanto estuvieron solos, él se quebró sobre ella, la carga alivianándose al hablarle.

Cuando Ned llegó a su hogar con Jon en sus brazos, sintió una furia incontrolable. Pensó que él la había engañado, justamente en los meses que fueron los más difíciles para su familia. Llegó a desear la muerte del niño incluso. Ned desde el primer momento decidió a hacerse cargo del niño, con o sin ella.

Una noche, luego de discutir por horas, su esposo confesó la verdad de que Jon era el hijo de Lyanna y Rhaegar, el que muchos creyeron muerto. Cat volvió a enfurecerse con él por mentirle, pero su enojo duró muy poco debido al sentimiento de culpa que había comenzado a cargar sobre ella por despreciar al pobre crío. Así fue como explicó porque Ned llegaba tan tarde del trabajo cuando en realidad se reunía con abogados, o las numerosas cartas que recibía y no dejaba de leer.

Entonces, Cat se disculpó con el bebé a pesar de que él no entendiera nada, y asumió el lugar de madre de Jon, tratando de ser tan buena madre como Lyanna lo hubiera sido. Pidió perdón a su marido por las veces en que había pensado mal de él. Admiró como fue capaz de sacrificar su propio honor para proteger a su hermana y a su sobrino. Él también se disculpó por todo el dolor que le causó, repitiendo una y otra vez que la culpa de haberla dañado lo seguiría hasta su tumba.

Aquel momento, ambos se unieron más y fueron fuertes por su familia. Ella siempre lo apoyó, fue difícil al principio, desde la parte de cuidar a Robb y Jon por sí misma hasta acompañar a su esposo a las audiencias contra Rhaegar Targaryen. El amor hacia Ned y su hermana la motivaban.

Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que la verdad saliera a la luz. Pero no importaba que tiempo fuera, siempre parecería temprano. Jon ahora sufría, decepcionado de su padre, tal vez de ella y de su familia. El mundo se había derrumbado para el pobre muchacho.

Reunió fuerzas para salir de la cocina e ir hacia la habitación del chico. El camino se le hizo muy corto desde su perspectiva. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta, encontrando a Jon sentado en el borde de su cama, su cabello enrulado cayendo a los costados de su rostro. Avanzó lentamente, pidiendo permiso a su hijo para entrar. Se sentó junto a él y lo observó, su rostro rojo y sus ojos hinchados de tanto lagrimear. El corazón de Cat se rompió de solo verlo, sabiendo que su niño estaba padeciendo de un dolor más grande del que pudiera soportar.

Jon la miró, su expresión quebrada decía todo del momento. Sus ojos oscuros mostraban su tristeza y decepción.

-¿Por qué, Cat?- preguntó el chico en un susurro- ¿Por qué?- sollozó.

El muchacho se apoyó en ella, comenzando a llorar nuevamente. La mujer trató muy duro de no quebrarse y ser fuerte por él. Se limpió una lágrima de su mejilla, luego otra. Tomó a Jon de los hombros y puso una mano en su rostro con la intención de consolarlo.

-Tu padre estuvo mal. Lo sé- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos- Él debió decirte la verdad, debimos decirte la verdad. Ser sinceros contigo. Pero a pesar de todo, él te ama. Tú eres su hijo.

Jon frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo soy. Solo soy el resultado del caos. Dieciocho años, Cat. Por dieciocho años él me mintió sobre mis verdaderos padres.

La mujer se sintió culpable internamente.

-Todo fue para protegerte, Jon.

\- ¿Protegerme de qué? Todo este tiempo creí ser un bastardo y resultó ser una mentira. Creí ser solo una aventura de una noche. - Para ese momento, el muchacho se había colocado de pie y sin darse cuenta había empezado a gritar- Pensé que él te había engañado, Cat.

-Lo sé, pero no lo hizo. -respondió con firmeza- Tu padre es un ser honorable y todo lo hizo por ti. - Lo invitó a sentarse y él aceptó- Sé que duele, Jon. Lo hará por un buen tiempo. Tienes todo el derecho a odiar a Ned, de odiarme a mí. Y lo siento mucho por el daño que te hemos causado.

El joven la observó por unos segundos y se acomodó el cabello, moviendo los mechones que lo molestaban de su rostro. Su respiración se había calmado y el único rastro de que había llorado eran las largas líneas en su cara.

Cat volvió a abrazarlo y él devolvió el gesto. Se aferró a ella como si fuera su vida, buscando tranquilidad y claridad en ese momento. Le acarició suavemente su suave cabello enrulado, permaneciendo así y en silencio por un buen tiempo hasta que Jon cayó dormido en sus brazos.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hola! Entiendo si no les gustó cómo escribí a Cat, tienen derecho a lanzarme tomates si quieren. En los capítulos anteriores ya había dicho que quedaría algo OOC, pero más que nada para adaptarlo a la historia. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Por favor dejen su review. Agradezco de paso los demás reviews, favs y follows. Todo es alimento para el autor._**

 ** _Denisse._**


	5. Arya

**_Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire y Game of Thrones no me pertenecen, así como sus personajes. Todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de D &D._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Era lunes por la mañana cuando toda la casa Stark comenzó su rutina. Bran y Rickon, con tenían sus mochilas ya listas, disfrutaban de sus desayunos. Sansa se encontraba en el baño arreglando su cabello y maquillaje para el día de escuela, tarea que llevaba haciendo hace más de una hora. Arya, por otra parte, conociendo que su hermana siempre tardaba, había entrado al baño antes. Ella no demoraba demasiado, solo lavaba su rostro y arreglaba su cabello. En sus mejores días se aplicaba un poco de delineador o rubor.

Cuando Arya bajó a la cocina, encontró a su madre arreglando el pelo de Rickon, que por poco parecería un nido de pájaros. Ella pasó a su lado y el niño suplicó por su ayuda, pero la joven solo rio, a lo que él respondió sacándole la lengua. Caminó hacia la alacena, tomó un tazón y colocó un poco de cereal y leche.

Prestó atención a que ni su padre ni su hermano estaban presentes allí. Cuando preguntó por ellos, Catelyn respondió que Ned había ido a trabajar temprano ese día, lo que resultó confuso ya que él amaba compartir el desayuno con sus hijos. Jon, por su parte, no había salido de su habitación desde el día anterior. Cada vez que intentó ir a su cuarto, su madre la detuvo y le ordenó que se marchara. Por más que insistió no pudo entrar, y la única vez que lo logró, su hermano se encontraba dormido.

Aparentemente esa mañana tampoco tenía planes de despertar. No había rastro alguno de Jon y era ya casi la hora de irse. Rickon preguntó por él, al igual que Bran, pero su madre evadió la pregunta, lo que no tranquilizó a ninguno de los niños por el resto del camino hacia el colegio. Desde la ventanilla del auto, Arya observó la puerta de su hogar, deseando que su hermano saliera de allí. Pero se llevó una gran decepción al ver que nada pasaba.

.

.

.

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando por fin pudo reunirse con sus amigos. Hot Pie y Lommy se encontraban puntualmente comiendo en la cafetería. Gendry fue el último en llegar, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, sosteniendo una hoja en sus manos que indicaba que había aprobado su examen de Historia.

Sentados en la misma mesa, los muchachos comenzaron a hablar sobre las próximas películas de Marvel, y la conversación iba poniéndose cada vez más agresiva entre Hot Pie y Lommy. Gendry, por su parte, notó que Arya estaba en silencio, algo poco usual en ella. Revolvía la comida en su plato, pero no mostraba ninguna intención de comer su almuerzo.

-Oye, si no vas a comer eso yo lo haré- dijo él. Arya lo miró, dándole una pequeña sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Dejó de jugar con la comida y empujó su bandeja hacia delante, en señal de que no tenía más hambre. - ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó él en voz baja, para que sus amigos no los escucharan.

-Es Jon- susurró. Sus ojos grises lo observaron, expresando la preocupación que ella sentía- Desde ayer que no ha salido de su habitación y supe que estuvo llorando. No sé lo que ocurre con él.

El muchacho se extrañó por lo ella dijo. Jon era una persona calmada y reservada, todo el tiempo desde que se convirtieron en amigos fue así. Pero lo que Arya decía no era algo normal en él. No supo que responder en verdad, quizás él no estaba de ánimo y necesitaba estar solo.

-Si algo ocurre, él te lo dirá- le aseguró el joven. Arya escuchó sus palabras y asintió, pero aún se encontraba dudosa. Tal vez era verdad y ella estaba exagerando, pero conocía a su hermano y sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por Hot Pie y Lommy, quienes todavía discutiendo cuál bando era el mejor en Civil War.

.

.

.

Arya no fue la única en sorprenderse al ver a Robb en casa aquella tarde. Obviamente estaba feliz de ver a su hermano, pero su repentina visita le resultó extraña. Rickon se abrazó a él, al igual que Bran. Robb les dio a ella y a Sansa un abrazo apretado que hizo reír a ambas.

El mayor de los Stark comentó que su madre fue quien había llamado por él anoche y que era necesario que volviera a Winterfell en cuanto pudiera. Él no lo dudó ni un segundo y tomó el primer vuelo desde King's Landing hasta el Norte. Cuando preguntó por Jon, ninguno de ellos pudo darle una respuesta. Una leve tensión se había formado, pero Rickon se encargó de disiparla inmediatamente al contarle a su hermano sobre sus prácticas de fútbol.

Se trasladaron a la sala de estar, los hermanos conversaron de todo lo que pudieron hasta que sus padres llegaron a casa. Su madre le dio a su hijo mayor un fuerte abrazo al igual que su padre. Mientras Cat preparaba la cena, Robb contaba como era su vida en la universidad. Él se había marchado hace un año para ir a estudiar Ciencias Políticas a la capital, decisión de la que no se arrepentía a pesar de extrañar su hogar.

Mientras que los demás hermanos le hacían miles de preguntas, en especial Sansa, que ya comenzaba a emocionarse con la vida universitaria, Ned permaneció en silencio todo el rato. Arya prestó atención a su actitud distante y estaba seguro de que lo que sea que ocurría en aquella casa, estaba relacionado con su padre y Jon.

La cena fue amena y divertida, Bran y Robb revivieron sus viejas peleas de comida hasta que su madre los detuvo. Jon no apareció a la comida, para decepción de la joven Stark. Una vez terminado el asunto y servido el postre, Ned llamó la atención de todos. Catelyn se tensó y su rostro no fue capaz de mirar a nadie más allí. Arya tuvo un mala presentimiento sobre lo que se acercaba.

.

.

.

Sansa lloraba sobre la mesa, al igual que Bran. Robb se encontraba realmente tenso, su mandíbula apretada y su ceño fruncido expresaban todo. Rickon no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, su inocencia obviamente no le permitía comprender la gravedad de la situación. Ned miraba a sus pequeños lamentando toda la escena. Catelyn no lloraba, intentando ser fuerte por sus hijos, pero su rostro reflejaba que se encontraba devastada.

Arya se levantó de la mesa, furiosa y con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin escuchar los gritos de su madre tras ella. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, poniendo llave a su puerta. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose sobre su cama, abrazándose a sus piernas. Estaba repleta de furia hacia sus padres.

En ese momento pudo entender toda la tensión en casa. Todo cuadraba perfectamente. La vida de Jon era prácticamente una mentira. La historia sobre su familia era una mentira. Su hermano sufría por descubrir a su verdadera madre, a su verdadero padre. _"¿Por qué?",_ se preguntó internamente. ¿Fue necesario encubrir semejante verdad durante tanto tiempo?

No podía entender a su padre en ese momento, tampoco a su madre. Eso no era algo que ellos hubieran hecho. Desde pequeños les enseñaron a ser sinceros ante cualquier cosa y resulta ser que habían ocultado la verdad sobre los padres de Jon durante todo ese tiempo. Simplemente quería gritar de tanta frustración.

Oyó gritos provenientes del pasillo, reconoció a Robb en ellos. Abrió para echar un vistazo a lo que ocurría y solo vio a su hermano mayor entrando a su habitación y cerrándole la puerta en la cara a su padre. Él se apoyó su cabeza sobre la madera, suspirando. Arya por un instante sintió pena por él, pero la furia volvió a ella. Cuando Ned volteó y la vio en el umbral de su habitación, dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera algo.

Él no insistió en hablar con ella y lo agradeció. No deseaba hablar con él o las cosas serían peor. Debía procesar toda esa nueva información y ser fuerte, no para ella, sino para su hermano. Jon la necesitaba más que nada en ese momento.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y la historia en general. Su reviews, favs y follows así como sus PM se agradecen, así como el apoyo a este fic. El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Robb._**

 ** _Dejen sus reviews, que en verdad son necesarios._**

 ** _Denisse._**

 ** _PD: Están viendo los Emmy? Espero que Maisie y Kit ganen!_**


	6. Robb

**Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire y Game of Thrones no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad del autor George R.R. Martin y de D &D.**

.

.

.

Luego de la desastrosa cena Robb se marchó, dejando a su familia detrás. La furia que sentía hacia sus padres provocó que se marchara de allí. Escuchó a su padre seguirlo, pero no quería hablar con él, ni con su madre ni con nadie. Solo quería ver a su hermano y abrazarlo. Pensó en Jon. "Él es primo, no mi hermano". Esas palabras dolieron, pero luego sacudió su cabeza, como si eso pudiera borrarlas de su mente. Jon podría ser su primo, pero él siempre sería su hermano. Él fue quien se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo cuando se quebró su pierna de pequeño. Él fue su compañero de bromas en Halloween. Él era su hermano no importaba cuantos secretos o mentiras hubiese en su familia.

Eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir. En su mente trataba de unir cabos sueltos, se hacía miles de preguntas buscando respuestas. Llamó a Jon, pero no contestó. Su celular daba apagado. Restó una hora más cuando escuchó ruido en el pasillo. Observó por la mirilla y reconoció al muchacho inmediatamente. Se debatió internamente de ir a hablar con él y finalmente abrió la puerta, encontrando a Jon mientras entraba a su habitación. El joven lo miró sorprendido, sin creer que estaba allí. Desde donde se encontraba podía sentir el olor a cigarrillo que emanaba. Jon solo fumaba cuando se hallaba muy nervioso o tensionado. Sin duda esos días habían sido de mucho estrés para él.

Jon hizo un movimiento de cabeza, indicándole que lo acompañara a su habitación. Robb entró junto a él, ambos en un silencio tenso e incómodo. Robb observó a su hermano, con el rostro hinchado y ojeras en sus párpados. Estaba prácticamente destruido. Su cuarto se encontraba desordenado, no como usualmente lo era, sino que los objetos, la ropa, papeles, casi todo a su alrededor estaba revuelto, como si un huracán hubiese pasado por aquel lugar.

Cuando Jon se sentó en el suelo, al borde de su cama. Robb lo siguió y permanecieron un par de minutos allí sin decir nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Jon repentinamente, tratando de sonar ameno.

-Mamá me llamó. Dijo que viniera a Winterfell lo antes posible y aquí estoy. -respondió. Su hermano asintió.

-Entonces ya lo sabes.

-Sí- dijo Robb sin saber que más agregar.

Jon asintió nuevamente y apretó su mandíbula. Obviamente seguía dolido, frustrado. Lo entendía y lo acompañaba en su tristeza. Si era duro para él descubrir la verdad, ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que significaba para su hermano.

Todo era una completa sorpresa para Robb. Desde la verdad sobre Jon hasta las mentiras de su padre. Jamás imaginó que él sería su primo. En verdad, Jon era el que más se parecía a Ned Stark, junto con Arya por supuesto. Eran lobos en esencia. Jamás tuvo problema con que fuera un bastardo. Él era su hermano y nada más le importaba. No importó antes y no le importaba en ese momento. Debía ser fuerte para Jon y por el resto de sus hermanos. Pero aun no podía comprender por qué su padre había ocultado un secreto tan grande y por tanto tiempo. Necesitaba conocer sus motivos, aunque tampoco quería hablar con él porque probablemente terminarían discutiendo.

-Me han mentido- dijo de repente el muchacho. Su voz sonó derrotada. -Yo creí ser un…

Robb lo detuvo inmediatamente.

-No, no lo eres. Tú podrás no ser hijo de papá, pero eres mi hermano, ¿de acuerdo? -Robb trató muy duro de no quebrarse, pero no podía dejar de sentir un nudo en el estómago- Luego trataremos con él. - _Luego trataré con él_ , pensó. Jon lo observó y asintió. Vio que sus ojos brillaban, las lágrimas amenazando con correr. - Ven aquí- dijo Robb, abrazándolo apretadamente. Su joven hermano devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo cuanto lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Varios minutos después, se separaron. El mayor de los Stark no quiso molestar más a Jon y se levantó para marcharse a su habitación.

-Robb- el muchacho lo llamó. Se giró para mirarlo- Gracias.

-Eres mi hermano. No podría dejarte solo. – sonrió levemente y se despidió. Cuando salió del dormitorio, encontró al resto de sus hermanos en el pasillo observándolo expectantes. Todos estaban sentados y apoyados en la pared. Rickon, acomodado en el regazo de Sansa, refregaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos, aparentemente recién despertaba.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Arya de inmediato.

\- No muy bien- respondió con sinceridad. Los niños bajaron el rostro, evidentemente tristes.

-¿Puedo verlo? -pidió Rickon con una ligera esperanza, ya totalmente despabilado.

Robb se arrodilló frente a ellos y abrazó a Bran, quien era el que más miedo tenía en ese momento. Le revolvió el cabello suavemente. Luego tomó a Rickon en sus brazos para que Sansa no tuviera que cargarlo más.

-Ahora no, pequeño. Quizás mañana. Él está muy cansado. – a ninguno de los hermanos les gustó su respuesta, Arya incluso frunció el ceño. -Ahora vuelvan a dormir. Mañana es día de escuela.

-Pero no quiero ir a la escuela. Quiero quedarme con Jon- protestó el más pequeño de ellos.

Robb sintió pena por el momento que estaban pasando, pero él debía ser el más fuerte para poder mantener a todos unidos. Se puso de pie y volvió a repetir sus palabras. Todos protestaron, pero igualmente le obedecieron. Luego de que las niñas y Bran fueran a sus habitaciones, llevó a Rickon a la suya y lo acostó, deseándole dulces sueños.

Al salir del cuarto del niño, encontró a su madre parada en el pasillo. Se hallaba vestida con su típica bata de dormir turquesa, su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y ojeras colgaban de sus ojos, además de que su rostro se encontraba totalmente rosado e hinchado. La visión de ella en ese momento le rompió el corazón, pero no pudo evitar sentirse ciertamente enfadado. No iba a superar todo de manera fácil.

-Ya están dormidos- comentó, más que nada para poder romper la tensión. Su madre asintió y se acercó a él, intentando darle un abrazo. Lo rodeó con sus suaves y frágiles brazos, pero no pudo devolver el gesto. No podía olvidar lo que pasó y aunque sabía que no debía ser hostil con ella, seguía molesto por Jon. Catelyn lo percibió inmediatamente y se alejó, bajando su rostro como si estuviera avergonzada.

-Buenas noches- dijo Robb y se dirigió a su habitación tratando de no volver a mirar a Cat.

-Buenas noches, hijo- respondió ella suavemente- Te quiero.

Aunque lo intentó, volvió a mirarla.

-Yo también.

Por más enojado que estuviera en aquel momento, no podía negarle un _te quiero_ a su madre. Ella lo valía. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó en su cama, sintiendo como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima. Si para él era duro, no quería imaginar cómo era todo para Jon.

* * *

 **Hola! Lo sé, apesto. De pasar a actualizar una o dos veces por semana tuvo que pasar más de un mes para volver a subir un capítulo. Bueno, realicé unos pequeños cambios. Comencé a referir a Jon como el joven Stark y no el joven Snow. En mi historia Ned le dio su apellido. Este capítulo con Robb fue dificil de escribir no sé porqué razón. El próximo capítulo quizás sea con Rickon o Bran, aun no lo he decidido.**

 **En fin, recuerden que personajes como Cat van a estar ciertamente OOC.**

 **Gracias por los favs, follows y los reviews. Me han servido mucho y me han dado ánimos de seguir con la historia.**

 **Denisse.**


	7. Catelyn II

**Disclaimer: _A Song of Ice and Fire y Game of Thrones_ no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad el magnifico autor pero quien tarda una eternidad en escribir _"The Winds of Winter"_ George R.R. Martin. **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa familiar, incluso Jon. Ninguno hablaba, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los cubiertos chocar contras los platos. El desayuno, que normalmente era un tiempo de risas entre los niños, parecía ser el escenario de un funeral. Catelyn hizo unas preguntas a sus hijos para lograr comenzar una conversación, pero ellos solo respondían con un sí o un no. Rickon incluso parecía entender la situación, solo se concentraba en su plato y únicamente hablaba con Bran. Arya ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla, ella era la que más enfadada estaba, incluso más que Robb. Su hijo mayor decidió quedarse un par de semanas para acompañar a su familia, diciendo que sus estudios podían esperar un poco.

Jon estaba sentado en la otra punta de la mesa, alejado lo más posible de sus padres. Apenas había tocado sus panqueques, y eso que eran sus favoritos. Se encontraba demacrado, su piel pálida y bolsas bajo sus ojos adornaban lúgubremente su rostro. Cat se resistió de apretarlo entre sus brazos y consolarlo. Cada vez que lo veía, su estómago parecía dar un vuelco por la culpa.

Ned, por otra parte, permanecía con su rostro fruncido. Evitaba hablar y aunque trataba de disimularlo, el cansancio lo vencía. Él tampoco pudo dormir en los últimos días. El peso de la culpa y de la tristeza estaba haciendo estragos en él, y llevaba la situación igual o peor que Jon.

De repente, Sansa y Arya se colocaron de pie, Catelyn notó que ya era la hora de ir a la escuela. Ella también se retiró de la mesa para apresurar a sus hijos más pequeños, a pesar de que Rickon protestaba como lo hacía usualmente. Le sorprendió ver a Jon junto con ellos. No dijo nada, solo tomó su mochila y se paró frente a la puerta.

-Hijo- exclamó Cat. Se acercó a él y lo detuvo antes de que saliera. Acarició suavemente su rostro y Jon entendió su pregunta.

-Estaré bien.-dijo en un susurro.-Iré caminando. Robb me acompañará.

Sin darse cuenta, su hijo mayor estaba junto a ellos, observándolos expectantes y sus ojos reflejaban un poco de incertidumbre. Su madre no se opuso solo se movió del camino, le dio su almuerzo y le deseó un buen día. Y así ambos partieron. Cat se quedó unos minutos mirando el lugar donde se fueron, pidiéndole a los Dioses que protegieran y les dieran fuerza a sus hijos.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Rickon comenzó a tirar de sus ropas para llamar su atención. Le ayudó a encontrar su equipo de soccer y sus demás libros. Luego de cerciorarse de que todo estuviera listo, llamó a sus hijos para que todos subieran al auto. Antes de irse se encontró con su esposo. Ella le acomodó su corbata y su traje.

-Cuídate, cariño- le susurró Catelyn en voz baja. Ned suspiró pesadamente y le besó. Unió su frente a la de ella, como si de esa forma pudieran reunir fuerzas. Tomó su maletín, se despidió de sus hijos y luego se marchó.

La señora Stark no tuvo momentos para reflexionar siquiera. Solo agarró sus llaves y se dirigió al auto. Sus hijos ya tenían el cinturón puesto y esperaban por ella. Subió el auto y comenzó el trayecto hasta el colegio.

El recorrido fue callado y tenso. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, ni siquiera Rickon, quien estaba distraído jugando con el celular de su hermano. Usualmente el viaje hasta su escuela contaba con canciones de parte de Arya y Sansa, Bran gritando para que se callen, y si Jon hubiese estado allí, riendo de cómo sus hermanas desafinaban. En ese momento, solo reinaba el silencio.

Cuando llegaron, todos bajaron rápidamente. Se despidieron de su madre, a excepción de Arya, quien no les dirigía la palabra a sus padres desde hace días. Cat apoyó su cabeza sobre el volante y suspiró, tratando de no llorar. Reposó unos momentos, hasta que una bocina tras ella le indicó que debía moverse.

Catelyn volvió a conducir y se llevó una mano a sus ojos, limpiándose una lágrima. Como madre y esposa debía ser fuerte por sus hijos. Pero, ¿quién sería fuerte por ella?

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! *entra tímidamente* Lo siento. Lo sé. Apesto. Dos meses en actualizar una historia y encima con un capítulo corto. Tuve muchos exámenes en el colegio por ser fin de año, además de una pequeña crisis emocional. Lo bueno de todo esto es que terminé como abanderada del colegio. Por si no están familiarizados con el término, en Argentina, se elige a un alumno para que porte la Bandera Nacional en todos los actos escolares durante el último año de colegio,por lo que es un verdadero honor llevarla y estoy realmente feliz por eso.

En fin, hablando de la historia, avanzamos un poco. Jon por lo menos salió de su habitación y Robb decidió quedarse unos días. Arya está totalmente enojada y se entiende. Creo que los POVs de Cat son los que se me hacen más fáciles de escribir. Cuando hay peleas familiares y hay mucha tensión, normalmente soy yo quien trata de alivianar el ambiente. Creo que por eso los POVs de ella los escribo con más facilidad.

Bueno, gracias por los follows, favs y reviews que dejaron en este tiempo.

Denisse.


	8. Jon III

**Disclaimer: Game of Thrones o A Song of Ice and Fire no me pertenecen, así como ninguno de los personajes que use en esta historia. Todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos intentaron cerrarse varias veces, mantenerse despierto le fue muy difícil. Por más que estuviese en la clase de Historia con su profesor favorito, la concentración no venía a él. Todo permanecía nublado en su mente.

El timbre de receso sonó y, sin perder el tiempo, la mayoría de los alumnos salió del salón. Los pocos que se quedaron eran algunos que, al igual que él, amaban la asignatura y en especial al profesor. Tyrion Lannister era uno de los maestros más queridos y respetados por los estudiantes, excepto por aquellos que eran inmaduros y se burlaban respecto a su estatura.

Jon guardó sus libros y hojas en su bolso. Aprovechó la distracción de sus compañeros y profesor para salir del salón. Sin embargo, el señor Lannister despidió a todos sus alumnos de repente, y de un segundo a otro, se encontró solo con él.

-Hasta luego- saludó Jon. Avanzó rápidamente hacia la salida, pero la voz de su profesor lo detuvo. Como buen estudiante acudió a su llamado.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada conmigo.- Respondió- La pregunta sería qué ocurre contigo.

El muchacho suspiró. Maldijo la habilidad de Tyrion Lannister de saber leer a las personas.

-Eres el mejor alumno en mi clase y hoy no has sabido responder dos simples preguntas sobre la Danza de Dragones.

Jon frunció el ceño. Cada vez que oía sobre los Targaryen o algo relacionado con ellos, le invadía un sentimiento de furia y, a la vez, le provocaba escalofríos. Le dolía escuchar sobre un hecho histórico relacionado a aquella familia. O mejor llamada su familia. Ya ni siquiera sabía cuál era su familia.

-No he tenido buenos días en casa, profesor.

-¡Por los Dioses, Jon! Te he dicho que solo me llames Tyrion. Odio aquellas formalidades, excepto con mi sobrino Joffrey.

Jon no pudo evitar reírse. Joffrey Baratheon era hijo de Cersei Lannister, por ende su sobrino, un chico totalmente irrespetuoso, malcriado y cruel. Medio hermano de Gendry y ex-novio de Sansa, Jon no podía soportarlo, y mientras más lejos estuviese, mejor. Su profesor, al igual que él, detestaba su presencia y amaba darle lecciones frente a todos para que aprendiera a respetarlo.

Además de su antipatía hacia su sobrino, Tyrion era el profesor favorito de Jon por varias razones. Era sumamente inteligente, probablemente el hombre más listo que haya conocido, y también tenía un gran sentido del humor, un poco retorcido, pero totalmente aceptable. Sin embargo, el principal motivo era que durante sus años de secundaria, él lo ayudó a elevar su autoestima, curar su estigma de bastardo. Aunque era hijo biológico de Tywin Lannister, su enanismo lo hacía ver cómo una bastardo ante sus ojos.

Jon jamás sintió que alguien lo comprendiera tanto como Tyrion Lannister. Podía descargar sus problemas o inquietudes con él, siendo su segunda opinión en muchos temas. Catelyn solía mostrarse reacia a que Jon fuera tan cercano a su profesor, principalmente por su simpatía hacia las fiestas y ciertos excesos. Aun así, ella sabía que era una buena persona, y además, él no era el único con una afición hacia el Lannister. Bran y Arya, en especial el chico, le tenían mucho aprecio. Bran por su inteligencia, y Arya por sus respuestas ingeniosas.

-Ahora- dijo mientras acercaba una silla a su escritorio e invitaba a Jon a sentarse junto a él- Me dirás qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído.

-Ya se lo he dicho. No he tenido buenos días en casa.

-Mi joven Stark, eres pésimo mintiendo.

Ya lo sabía. No podía engañar a nadie con aquella cara de velorio que llevaba hace días, sin embargo intentaba. Jon se sentó a su lado y Tyrion sacó un pequeño termo de su escritorio, sirvió en dos tazas y luego se lo tendió al muchacho. Cuando lo probó, su rostro se arrugó. Aquello no era solo té.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- preguntó y estaba casi seguro que era alcohol.

-Té de hierbas y vodka. Créeme, Jon. Un poco de esto no te hará mal.

No era muy aficionado al alcohol. Un trago en alguna que otra ocasión, al igual que el cigarrillo, pero nada muy seguido. Sin embargo, hoy lo necesitaba. Tomó un trago largo hasta vaciar la taza. Tyrion lo observaba sonriente.

-Espero que esto te haga bien.

Lo hizo en cierta forma. Volvió a llenar su taza y dio un nuevo sorbo. Definitivamente Tyrion Lannister era el único profesor capaz de dar alcohol a sus alumnos dentro de la institución y en horario de clases.

-Mis padres no son mis padres.-Soltó de repente. El alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto.

-Por lo que sé, tu padre lo es.

-No.-Respondió fríamente. Pronunciar el nombre de Ned Stark le era muy difícil estos días.-Él no lo es. Me ha mentido toda la vida.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?-se mostró interesado Tyrion.

-Hace más de una semana, hallé una caja con cartas. Pensé que no eran importantes, no lucían como si lo fueran. Pero vi la fotografía de una mujer, la reconocí porque era la hermana de mi pa…de Ned.- Tomó otro trago para reunir valentía, era su estimulante en aquel momento. Aun no entendía como no podía dejar de hablar, pero no iba a detenerse.- Resulta que era cierto, era ella. Lyanna.

Tyrion siguió muy atento la historia, y no le gustó la dirección que estaba tomando. No obstante, no osó a interrumpirlo.

-Leí cada una de esas cartas. Hablaban de Lyanna y de un bebé. Un bebé que muchos pensaron que estaba muerto.

El hombre cerró los ojos al escuchar la última frase. Ya podía comprender la situación. Jon lo observó y supo que había entendido cada una de sus palabras.

-Cuando se lo pregunté-dijo refiriéndose a Ned Stark- No trató de negarlo. Lo admitió, y hasta me dijo qué fue lo que sucedió con mi madre.-Le sonó extraño pronunciarlo.-Aquel bebé que todos pensaron que había muerto junto con Lyanna era yo.

No había derramado ninguna lágrima, hace días que se había quedado seco. Pero podía sentir como sus ojos dolían. Su profesor lo observaba fijamente. Se sirvió otra vez, pero en esta ocasión la llenó hasta el borde, luego lo bebió de un solo trago.

-No estoy tan ebrio para este tipo de revelaciones, y menos a esta hora.

Jon por poco ríe. Aquella era su manera de enfrentar la situación.

-Entonces, si Lyanna Stark es tu tan dichosa madre, sospecho que tu padre biológico debe ser Rhaegar Targaryen.

Jon asintió. Permanecieron en silencio por un buen tiempo. Tyrion bebió dos tragos más de su manzanilla con vodka y luego volvió a hablarle.

-¿Has hablado con tu padre?- preguntó.

-No.-Dijo simplemente.

-Sé que no soy una persona ejemplar, probablemente ocuparía el último puesto en la lista de personas capacitadas para dar consejeros. Pero escúchame bien, niño. –Tomó la mejilla de Jon y lo obligó a mirarlo.- No puedo saber cuál fue la razón exacta de tu padre para mentirte por tanto tiempo, o la razón de toda tu familia. Tu vida es una mierda, tienes que reconocerlo. ¿Quieres insultarlo? Hazlo. ¿Quieres llorar con él? Hazlo. ¿Quieres que conteste cada maldita duda que tienes? Hazlo. Pero no dejes que todo esto permita hundirte. Tu padre es un buen hombre, quizás no supo cómo lidiar con la situación, no hizo lo correcto, pero eso no lo convierte en una mala persona.

En su vida, fueron pocas las personas que oyó hablar con tal convicción y elocuencia. También muy pocas aquellas que hablaron con la verdad y solo con la verdad. La sinceridad de su profesor era su mayor, pero en ocasiones, era su mayor virtud.

Todavía distraído en sus pensamientos, Tyrion llenó nuevamente su taza hasta que estuvo completa. Recordó que debía ir a otra clase.

-Toma un poco más, no te hará mal.-dijo. Volcó más bebida en su taza y la levantó en el aire.-Por los padres, sus hijos y todas aquellas familias como las nuestras que son un completo desastre.

Jon rió. Levantó su trago y brindó con él. Quizás podía saltarse un par de clases ese día.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola! Luego de meses de no actualizar esta historia, la inspiración llegó a mí. No supe qué escribir hasta que pensé en Tyrion. Ese hombre es genial y desde que comencé a escribir esta historia quise agregarlo de alguna forma.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Se agradecen los reviews.**

 **Denisse.**

 **PD: Falta cada vez menos para la séptima temporada de Game of Thrones :D Aunque Skam (otra de mis series favoritas) termina en una semana :c**


	9. Sam

_**Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire y Game of Thrones no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de D &D. Este fanfiction y su trama sí es de mi propiedad.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Golpeó la puerta dos veces. Le extrañó no hallar nadie en casa. La señora Stark por lo general solía estar en las tardes, o algunos de los pequeños. Sin embargo, nadie atendió. Volvió a tocar varias veces y luego de varios intentos alguien respondió. Se sorprendió al ver a Robb Stark frente a él, aunque no le prestó mucha atención a él al ver a Jon casi desmayado en sus brazos.

-¡Por los Dioses!- exclamó el mayor de los Stark. Pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y ayudó a Sam a cargarlo hacia el interior de la casa.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Y-yo-yo no lo sé. Estaba jugando en mi habitación cuando de rep-p-pente Jon me llamó. Dijo que se encontraba en un bar y quería que fuera por él.

Al igual que Robb, Sam no pudo dejar de mirar a su amigo consternado. Jon no bebía casi nunca. En realidad, eran contadas las ocasiones en que pudo verlo tomar alcohol. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba prácticamente desmayado sobre el sofá de la sala, apestando a alcohol.

El Stark, que fue mucho más rápido que Sam, le ordenó que lo ayudara a moverlo hacia su habitación, por si sus padres volvían y encontraban aquella lamentable escena. Jon, entorpecido, apenas pudo subir las escaleras. Llegaron a su habitación cargándolo a duras penas. Robb era mucho más fuerte que él, por lo que hizo la mayor parte del trabajo.

Sam sudaba, temblaba. Jamás se había enfrentado a alguna cosa semejante. Quería ayudar a su mejor amigo, pero el temor de que la señora o el señor Stark los encontrara lo aterrorizaba. Para colmo, Rickon, el más pequeño, los halló a mitad de camino. Por suerte solo preguntó qué es lo que ocurría con Jon y nada más. Robb mintió, asegurándole que estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. Era fácil mentirle a un niño, o eso es lo que creyó.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, lo acostaron sobre la cama con cuidado. Se tomó un momento para apreciar el desorden allí. Robb también pudo notarlo.

-No han sido buenos días para él.

-Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho.

En un incómodo silencio, ambos pensaron cuál sería el próximo movimiento. Robb sugirió café como solución. Sin otra idea por el momento, lo aceptó, y entonces quedó a cargo de Jon hasta que volviese.

El muchacho murmuraba varias cosas sin coherencia. Toda su camiseta se encontraba empapada en sudor, y su cabello, desordenado. Sintió lástima por un momento. Eran demasiadas emociones para su amigo, y era muy joven para enfrentarlas por sí solo. Abrió los ojos despacio, acostumbrándose al brillo. Por un momento pareció reconocerlo.

-Ho-hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Él no respondió. Sam no conocía mucho sobre borracheras, pero podía reconocer a una persona a punto de vomitar. Con el rostro de color blanco enfermizo, Jon se sentó en la cama de repente, doblándose por el dolor de las arcadas. Instintivamente, tomó el cesto de basura y se lo acercó. Como si fuese idiota, miró mientras vomitaba. Jon se detuvo por un momento y respiró aliviado, pero aún seguía pálido y con aspecto débil. Las náuseas volvieron, y otra vez descargó todo el contenido de su estómago en el cesto. Sam podía decir casi con seguridad que había eliminado hasta la última gota de alcohol de su cuerpo.

Cuando terminó, Jon se desplomó en la cama de nuevo y Sam quedó con el cesto de vómito en sus manos. Repugnante, oloroso y desagradable, lo colocó en el rincón más lejano de la habitación. Primero ayudó a su amigo a acomodarse, luego salió de la habitación para tirar el vómito.

A mitad del camino hacia el baño comenzó a escuchar voces de la cocina, voces que iban subiendo de tono. No quiso echar un vistazo ni oír demasiado. Con lo poco que pudo detectar, reconoció la voz de la señora Stark, y no se encontraba para nada contenta. Se apresuró a dejar el cesto, descargarlo en el escusado, lavarlo y volver a la habitación.

Creyó que lo había logrado. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, una voz lo llamó desde el pasillo. Se quedó paralizado en la entrada y bajó la mirada.

-Sam- lo llamó una voz de forma amigable.

Se negó a levantar la mirada. Parecía un niño regañado.

-Samwell- volvió a insistir la señora Stark.

Derrotado, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se movió del camino para no estorbar. La señora entró corriendo al cuarto, revisando a Jon rápidamente.

-Alguien explíqueme en este instante qué es lo que ocurrió con mi hijo.

No supo cuándo fue el momento en que Robb llegó, pero apenas habló su madre, él trató de darle una explicación. Sin embargo, Sam se le adelantó.

-Jon me lla-llamó, me pi-pidió que fuese por él a un bar. Y yo-yo fui. –Había comenzado a lloriquear, le sorprendió no haber mojado sus pantalones al hablarle a la señora Stark.- Estaba muy mal y decidí traerlo a su casa y Robb me ayudó y él vomitó y yo por poco también y…

-¡Suficiente!- dijo. Pasó una mano por la frente de Jon, quien evidentemente estaba volando de fiebre.- Irán abajo y esperarán allí hasta que termine aquí y luego me dirán con detalle lo que ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señora.- respondió Sam.

-Sí, madre.-contestó Robb.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y tres jóvenes Stark estaban esperando afuera.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sansa preocupada.

-Jon está ebrio.

-Quisimos ayudarlo, p-pero su madre nos descubrió y dirá a mi p-padre y seguramente me matará…

-Sam, tranquilo.-dijo Robb. Qué fácil era para él decirlo.

-Son unos idiotas.- exclamó Arya.-¿Por qué no nos pidieron ayuda?

-Lo habría hecho si hubiese sabido dónde rayos estabas. Dime, aún estabas con Gendry, ¿no?

-¡Oh, cállate! Eso no te importa.

Si su nerviosismo no era suficiente, la pelea entre los hermanos lo estaba sacando de sus cabales. Cuando Sansa los detuvo, todos quedaron en silencio al ver a Ned y Rickon frente a ellos

-Mami está en la habitación.-dijo el pequeño. Aunque él era completamente inocente, Arya y Bran no pudieron evitar mirarlo como si fuera un traidor. Sansa se llevó a sus hermanos, menos a Robb.

A punto de empapar sus pantalones, el hombre le preguntó a Sam y su hijo qué es lo que ocurrió. Solo dijeron que Jon no se sentía bien. Al igual que su esposa, entró de inmediato a la habitación para verlo. Cuando ambos salieron, Sam y Robb tragaron saliva.

-A mi oficina. Ahora.- dijo el señor Stark.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sudaba, sudaba demasiado. Catelyn le alcanzó un pañuelo para limpiarse y le suplicó que se calmara. Frente al escritorio de Eddard Stark, Sam trató de explicar la situación: luego del colegio, Jon lo llamó y le pidió que lo recogiera de un bar al otro lado de la ciudad. Cuando lo encontró, luego de haber bebido varias botellas de cerveza, tomaron un taxi hasta su casa y Robb fue el único que lo ayudó.

Al ver que estaba a punto de llorar, Ned lo calmó, diciendo que no estaban furiosos con ninguno de los dos, solo preocupados.

-Apreciamos tu ayuda, Sam. De verdad. Sabes que estas últimas semanas no han sido…-la voz del hombre carraspeó por un instante- …agradables, pero Jon es afortunado de tener un amigo como tú.

A pesar de las palabras tan honorables del señor Stark, aun sentía que estaba a punto de mojar sus pantalones. Eddard los felicitó a ambos por haber actuado de manera correcta con Jon, pero los regañó al intentar ocultarlo. Luego les permitió marcharse. Sam se retiró de inmediato al escucharlo.

Antes de irse, Catelyn lo detuvo en la puerta.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, Sam.- Tomó sus manos y las apretó suavemente, ese toque de una madre que demuestra la verdadera gratitud.- Gracias por traerlo a salvo. Eres un muy buen muchacho.

-No es nada, señora. Sabe que es mi mejor amigo, es lo menos que podía hacer.

Catelyn volvió a darle las gracias y Sam rió nerviosamente. Era muy agradable que alguien más, aparte de su madre, sus hermanas y Jon, fuera tan gentil con él. No por compromiso o por interés, por verdadera iniciativa.

Volvió a sonreírle y finalmente comenzó su camino a casa.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Hola!_** ** _Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Dejen sus reviews por favor._**

 ** _Denisse._**

 ** _PD:_** ** _¿Qué les pareció el primer episodio de la nueva temporada de Game of Thrones? Mi escena favorita fueron las de Arya matando a los Frey y luego en la que aparecen los soldados Lannister, donde además apareció el hermosísimo y talentoso Ed Sheeran. Aun no puedo entender el odio hacia él._**


	10. Arya II

**_Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire y Game of Thrones no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de D &D. Esta historia sí es de mi propiedad._**

.

.

.

Entró con cuidado a la habitación de Jon. Si su madre la descubría, seguramente la reprendería, pero él la necesitaba. Al entrar, halló todo a oscuras. Buscó el interruptor en el muro y encendió la luz. Jon se removió entre las sábanas quejándose.

-Despierta, idiota.- Dijo Arya mientras levantaba sus sábanas. Su hermano volvió a quejarse.  
Se sentó cubriéndose los ojos, la luz lo desorientaba. Arya se hizo un espacio en la cama mientras Jon trataba de despertarse.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Seis y treinta.

Jon abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Dormiste toda la tarde y toda la noche. Mamá dejó unas aspirinas allí por si te dolía la cabeza. Las resacas suelen hacer eso.

Desde ayer su casa estaba revolucionada, más de lo que estuvo en las últimas semanas. Sus padres discutieron con Robb y luego entre ellos. Rickon había comenzado a llorar, por lo que Arya decidió llevarlo a caminar hasta que las cosas mejoraran.

\- ¿Quién me trajo a casa?

\- Fue Sam. Él y Robb te cargaron hasta aquí antes de que mamá los descubriera.

Probablemente no recordaba nada. Sería mejor que fuera así. Suficiente culpa llevaba sobre él para agregarle más. Pero conociéndolo tan bien como ella lo hacía, estaba segura de que Jon se sentía muy mal en ese momento.

\- Deben estar furiosos conmigo.- Dijo Jon mientras tomaba un par de aspirinas.

\- Al principio lo estaban, luego sólo querían que te recuperaras.- Respondió.- Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?

Él asintió.

-Bien, entonces escúchame. No sé qué rayos tratas de hacer. No sé si quieres matarte, o entrar en coma. Pero cada vez te alejas más de nosotros. Lo que papá hizo… esa puta mentira fue horrible, pero eso no te da el derecho de que quieras estar tan lejos de nosotros. Que biológicamente seas nuestro primo no significa que no seas nuestra familia, ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres mi hermano, t-tú eres mi favorito y n-no lo eres menos ahora.

La frustración que durante semanas había guardado, las palabras que tanto había querido decir fluían en aquel momento. No debía llorar frente a Jon, no cuando él se sentía peor, pero era la persona en la que más confiaba.

El muchacho la abrazó, tan fuerte y tan apretado que ambos casi se quedan sin aire. Pudo escucharlo gemir, él también lloraba. Necesitaba ese abrazo más que nadie.

-Lo siento, hermanita. Lo siento. Perdóname.

Arya no lo dejó ir por un buen rato. Siempre estaría allí para Jon, en especial en ese momento.

-No hay nada que perdonar.- Dijo luego de que se separan- Solo no vuelvas a aparecer ebrio en casa. O por lo menos llévame contigo.

-Hey, niña, detente. Tú no tienes edad para beber.

-Cállate, idiota.

-Le diré a Gendry que no te dejé beber una sola gota de alcohol a partir de ahora.

Arya lo golpeó con una almohada, Jon se defendió. Las plumas volaron por todo el cuarto. Ambos reían con tanta fuerza que tuvieron que detenerse para tomar aire. Cuando Catelyn oyó el alboroto, los halló tirados en el suelo riendo. Sonrió al verlos de esa forma. Jon bajó el rostro avergonzado al ver a Cat allí.

-Qué bueno que estás despierto, hijo.

-No podría dormir con Arya despertándome a los golpes.

Ella le dio otro golpe con la almohada, su madre la reprendió.

-Será mejor que me vaya.-Dijo la joven al colocarse de pie.-Alguien será reprendido hoy.

Arya salió riendo de la habitación, mientras que Jon le arrojaba un cojín. Luego de semanas, por fin pudo volver a sonreír, pero lo más importante, es que pudo ver reír a su hermano nuevamente.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hola! Al fin puedo actualizar. He estado tan ocupada con el colegio que no me queda tiempo para mí. En fin, capítulo muy corto pero necesitaba que Arya hablara con Jon. O sea, es su hermano favorito. Es obvio que necesitaban una charla. También me sirve para aplacar mi espera para el final de temporada(que está siendo una porquería en muchos aspectos) y el reencuentro de estos dos hermanos. Se agradecen los reviews._**

 ** _Denisse._**


End file.
